Daddy's Little Girl
by roguegirl9929
Summary: Two-shot on Sakura and Sasuke's life with kids. I don't care if its somewhat AU...it might be considering Naruto's author doesn't know what the heck he's writing anymore...but it's dripping with sweetness and family-goodness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Wish I owned it...wish I owned a lot of things...I don't.

"Daddy? Daddy? Daddy!" a small lavender haired girl crept quietly into her parents' room.

Sasuke stirred slightly, "Essie? What are you doing up?"

The four year old sniffed, "I had a bad dream."

Sasuke glanced at his sleeping wife, this was usually her department. For a split millisecond he debated waking her up but pushed that idea from his head when he looked at her. She was curled up in a ball, one arm rubbing her pregnant stomach even in her sleep. Sasuke smiled slightly and pushed a few strands of pink hair out of her face before shaking himself out of his daze, "Come here Ess."

She climbed onto the bed and into her father's lap, "I don't want to go back to sleep."

Sasuke stroked her hair gently, "Why not?"

"I don't wanna have that dream again."

"What was it about?"

"Monsters were chasing me."

"Monsters?"

"Uh-huh. They were gonna eats me."

Sasuke kissed the top of his daughter's head, "Do you really think I would let monsters eat you?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Good because I won't. And neither will Mommy or Akira or Ash."

"I know. Its still scary."

"Do you want to sleep in here tonight?"

Essence's face lit up, "Yeah!"

Sasuke put a finger to his lips, "Don't wake up Mommy."

Essie looked at her mother, "When is my little brothers and sisters gonna be here?"

Sasuke felt his stomach tense. Sakura was pregnant with sextuplets. The first set of sextuplets in Konoha history. Lady Tsunade had told him that there was a good chance none of the babies-and possibly not even Sakura-would make it, "We still have time. And remember what Nana told me and Mommy. All of the babies may not make it."

Essie pondered that for a moment before shaking her head, "They will all be okay."

Sasuke sighed, "Ess-"

"Trust me Daddy. Mommy told me Ash and I had another brother who is watching us now. Well, he's gonna make sure all six of my brothers and sisters get here safely. Uncle Itachi and Auntie Shizune will too."

Sasuke stared at his almost four year old, "You are way too smart for your own good...You're your mother."

Essie grinned and kissed her father on the cheek, "Goodnight Daddy."

She snuggled up next to her mother and drifted off to sleep. Sasuke stared down at his daughter and wife. He placed his hand on Sakura's stomach and moved it around until he had felt all six individual heartbeats. He thought back to his daughter's little pep talk, "Itachi...you owe me this. All six of your nieces and nephews better be healthy. Along with my wife."

Sakura's eyes fluttered opened, "Sasuke-kun? What are you doing awake?"

"Our daughter had a nightmare."

"Which one? We have three, remember?"

"Essie. Look to your left."

Sure enough, their eldest daughter was sleeping peacefully, "Why are you still up?"

"Just thinking over some good advice."

Sakura stared at him and he couldn't help but get lost in her beautiful, green eyes, "You are so damn beautiful."

Sakura blushed, "Your daughter is present. Watch your mouth. Now...what advice?"

"Something Essie said."

"Want to share?"

"Something about how Kouga, Itachi, and Shizune are going to send us six healthy babies. I realized we haven't picked out names yet because of the risk one of them may not make it."

Sakura sighed and one hand unconsciously went to her stomach, "I know."

"They'll make it. Itachi owes me one."

Sakura chuckled, "Poor Itachi. He gets blamed for everything."

Sasuke laid behind his wife, mindful of the little girl between them, "I love you."

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke reached over his daughter and laid one arm on his wife's waist so he was holding both his daughter and Sakura and allowed sleep to claim him before whispering, "Thanks Ess."


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Tsunade pumped more painkillers into Sakura's i.v., "We can't wait any longer. We have to induce."

Sakura whimpered but tried to keep her voice strong, "But...it's...too...early-"

Lady Tsunade grabbed a cool rag from Hinata to put on Sakura's forehead, "Remember what I told you. Any day past 30 weeks was good. You're at 31 weeks already."

"Where's Sasuke?"

"He's not allowed in for the surgery. We're going to put you under-"

"No! I need to be awake. Please. And please let Sasuke in. He needs to be here."

Tsunade pushed more morphine into to i.v., "Fine. Hinata, go get Sasuke. Ino-prepare the ICU. Arya-Up Sakura's meds. Let's go! Move!"

Moments later Sasuke was kneeling at the side of the bed, "Sakura?"

"Sakura's eyes opened, "Sasuke?"

"I'm right here."

Tsunade raised the sheet, blocking Sakura's view of her stomach, "Uchiha-keep her calm."

"How?"

"Talk to her. Keep her mind busy."

Sakura was starting to lose her cool, "I can't do this! Its too early! What if-"

Sasuke grabbed her hand and pushed her hair out of her face, "Yes you can. Look at me. Listen. You'll all be fine. You have to calm down. Remember how we first met?"

Sakura nodded, still crying. Sasuke kissed her hand, "Ami took the ribbon that was holding your hair back. You were so mild tempered then. She and her two flunkies were picking on you. They had nothing to say, you were way cuter."

Sakura managed a small smile, "You weren't so bad looking yourself."

"You were just sitting there, crying. I remember thinking how cute you were but I couldn't show that because I was a ninja."

"You took the ribbon from Ami and gave it back to me. I remember it so clearly. You told her to leave me alone or you would sic Itachi on them."

"Yeah...Itachi teased me for weeks after."

Tsunade interrupted, "First is a boy."

Sasuke looked at the bundle they were moving to the ICU, "Shuichi."

Sakura's tears started again, "Is he okay?"

Tsunade nodded, "Healthy set of lungs...though you could probably hear him screaming. Another little boy."

"Hatori."

Sasuke watched as his son, Hatori, was placed in the incubator and moved to the ICU, "He's beautiful, Sakura."

Lady Tsunade wrapped another crying infant, "Girl."

Sasuke thought back to the list he and Sakura had made, "Amika."

"Another boy."

Sakura was still crying, tears now full of happiness, "Uryu."

"Girl."

"Orihime."

"Last but certainly not least...another little girl."

Sasuke kissed his wife, "Saiya."

Sakura winced slightly, "Painkillers are dulling. When do we get to see them?"

Tsunade continued stitching Sakura's stomach, "As soon as I'm done with your stitches and we up your painkillers. Congratulations. You have six little babies."

Sasuke looked at his wife, "You did it."

"We did it."

Tsunade went to help Sakura sit but Sasuke swept her up and lifted her into the wheelchair, "Come on. Time to meet our kids."

Inside the ICU twenty filled incubators were surrounded by nurses and doctors. Arya, Ino, Hinata, Lady Tsunade, and Mariko walked up, each one carrying an infant, Tsunade carrying two. Lady Tsunade handed Saiya over to Sasuke while Hinata handed Sakura Uryu. By the glass window Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai were waiting with Akira, Ash, Essence, Izumi, Gaz, Kiroku, Ryuzaki, Kisa, and Cai. Lady Tsunade wheeled Sakura over so her kids could see their baby brother and sister. Eventually Uryu and Saiya were switched for Orihime and Shuichi and finally for Hatori and Amika.

Sakura was beaming, "They're all healthy?"

Lady Tsunade nodded, "Looks that way. Ten fingers, ten toes, and two healthy lungs on all of them."

Sasuke looked at Essie who was now on Uncle Gaara's shoulders. The rest of their friends had shown up, eager to see their new nieces and nephews. Essie caught her father's eyes and grinned broadly. Sasuke smiled back slightly before kissing his son's head, "She was right."

Sakura looked up, cradling Saiya and Hatori, "Who?"

"Ess."

Sakura grinned, "Of course. She's my daughter. Women are always right."


End file.
